What makes a man, a man?
by Avatar Conner
Summary: " My name is Andrew Ryan, and let me ask you something, is a man entitiled to the sweat of his brow?" find out if naruto can survive the horrors of Raptue alone, with nothing but a radio and a wrench. AN: this is my first story, so fingers crossed.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

This is my first ever fan fic, I feel that I should warn all of you that, this story will be the first of a trilogy that I will be writing. The story will focus on Naruto discovering rapture and exploring it (i.e. Jack's story) and making hard choices along the way, now I am still working on the games but I will get this up I promise. I think I will place it a bit after the Saskue ( I think that's how you sell it) retrieval arc. It will only have Naruto in rapture so no one else, thank you! Comments are welcomed and suggestions are also.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Stormy Night

It was raining, the three people in the motorboat already knew this, Naruto Uzamaki was out in the middle of the water in a boat with his two teammates. Of course Naruto is not one for patience "Kakasi sensei are we there yet? " Naruto wined. "Naruto, for the tenth time, NO!" Kakasi replied. Sakura, annoyed with Naruto's constant repetitive questions decides to make sure not to ask again.

With a good bump on said idiot's head. "BAKA!" Screams Sakura, "OWWWW Sakura why would you do that?"

"Because you don't know when to stop asking the same dam question over and over again!" replied Sakura. Naruto simply rubbed the newly formed bump on his head and thought back to the mission briefing he went to this morning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flashback

"Now that the three of you are here we can get started." Tsunade spoke, "Finaly a new mission, I couldn't wait to get out of the hospital!" "Stow it brat, this is serious!"

"Yea yea grandm-" before Naruto could finish tough a coffee mug connected to his forehead and knocked him on to the ground. " FOR THE LAST TIME DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Screamed the 5th. "Now if we can get on with this." "Of course ma'm." replied Kakasi with a look of pity for his student. "Now, two weeks ago a base off the coast spotted a structure, we found this odd, it being in the middle of the ocean . So we sent a small team to investigate you are to investigate and report back to me ASAP. And just because Naruto wouldn't take anything less, this is to be considered a B class mission. Dismissed!

Flashback end

Now here they where, in the rain, in a boat without an umbrella. Perfect.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's been a few hours out in the middle of the sea and our blond haired ninja wasn't voicing his displeasure, mostly because of dire need not to get hit by Sakura again ( for the tenth time that hour), suddenly Naruto saw something off in the distance, "Kakasi-sensei! Is that what we're looking for?" He said pointing in he direction of the object. Kakasi looked over where he was pointing, "Well, what do ya know. It actually is." replied the silver haired jonin. Kakasi steered the boat towards the structure, within minutes they where in full view of a lighthouse. "Strange," Sakura started, "a lighthouse all the way out here, "Yea, and with no shipping yards or docks for kilometers (AN: in Naruto they do not use the unit: miles, feet or any United States units of measurements) and the only way out here by boat." Kakasi stated, "Stay sharp, the both of you." As they approached the lighthouse they noticed stairs on the front of the building and diced the boat there, as Sakura and Kakasi finished getting the boat safely aboard "land" Naruto went on to the door. The door depicted a man of gold above a city, with the door slightly open. Deciding to take the lead, Naruto stepped inside the tower, after descending the stairs inside the odd structure he discovered a golden sphere he took a closer inspection he discovered a red leaver inside the sphere. After thinking it over a moment he decided to do something only the number one knuckle-headed ninja would do. He pulled the lever back towards him. Just as door closed he heard someone scream his name.

Sakura POV:

Finally after spending about 10 minutes trying to get the boat on to land she and Kakasi managed to enter the building, but they where too late they saw Naruto pull the leaver "NARUTO"!

AN: what do you guys think? Too short? I tried to put this into the first few moments of the game. But from now on it will be told through Naruto's POV. Sorry if you are a Sakura or Kakasi fan. As I mentioned before this takes place right after Saskue's departure from the leaf. So Naruto is around 12 to 13 years old. If it helps to picture him in his older version then no problem, this is how you guys want it to be, well not really but If it bothers you that much then you can have it that way. So like, comment and fallow if you wish I will work on chapter 2 ASAP. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : A wrench and not much else.

Naruto POV.

Just as the sphere's door closed the room began to drop. Suddenly a light began to shine on the window. After a few seconds a film started to play and a mans voice came on.

"Hello, my name is Andrew Ryan and let me ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the swear of his brow? No says the man in the hokage's chair, it belongs to the poor. No says the man in the monastery, it belongs to Kami, No says the man in the sound, it belongs to everyone. I rejected these ideas, I chose the impossible, I chose the best answer, I choses, RAPTURE!"

Just as the film finished the light died to revel the window, but instead of the interior of the light house, showed a city, under the sea! Naruto' jaw dropped, never had he seen anything like it, he saw tubes connect buildings that where taller than most of the ones he had in his village.

The fish and other animals where like birds flying by the buildings on the surface. Unfortunately the sphere docked too soon for his liking.

The sphere docked in a similar fashion that he had found it but this time there was someone at the door, "Please, Please, don't , ki-" was all he managed the,creature, drove two dagger looking objects into the poor man, "Hey who do ya think you are just killing someone like that!" Naruto screamed at the "man" he simply replied, "Who's there? Is it someone new?" The thing then used the knives to climb up the side of the pod.

Shit! What do I do? All my crap was on the boat! Just then Naruto heard the noises stopped and was replaced by a voice "Would you kindly pick up that radio by the door kid?" Naruto searched for the source of the noise and sure enough it came from a radio by the door which Naruto grabbed.

"Hello?"

"There ya go boy now-"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Atlas now would you-"

"My names Naruto."

"LOOK, kid I know ya must have a

hundred questions but now is not the time that splicer is still out there!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh, your worse then my sensei."

"First of all I need you to draw that thing out into the open so I can kill it." Atlas began, "Now pull the lever on the side of the door to open it." Naruto found the leaver and did as the man said after getting out and walking around the dark halls he could feel eyes on him, unfortunately he couldn't find out where the glare was coming from.

Naruto kept walking until his path was blocked by rubble, he was about to turn around when he saw the splicer charging towards him head on! Naruto reacted fast, he ducked below his enemy before the daggers could make contact with his head just as he was about to attack a small metal drone appeared and shot what looked like metal at the creature.

"Goddamn splicers! They caved in the exit after Johnny went in and then... Damn splicers." Atlas explained over the radio. "Now would you kindly find a crowbar or something to clear that path with." Naruto responded, "Why? I have a jutsu that I could use to blow away all that rubble." Atlas chuckled and said, "Your underwater and you think blowing up a corridor is a good idea? Think it through kid. It'll save your life."

Naruto nodded to himself in response, after looking around he couldn't find a crowbar but did manage to find himself a red wrench, with a few good swings he managed to get himself through the hallway. So now he had a wrench, no equipment, no weapons, but he had a wrench, Naruto deadpanned, he'll be lucky to be alive for a couple more hours.

AN: So chapter 2 is up! Didn't take me as long this time around, I'll try to get chapter 3 up by tomorrow or the day after but school may get in the way. Don't forget to fallow or comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The gather's garden

Naruto POV:

After getting through the rock and granite, Naruto thought he would be safe for a bit, yea but we don't always get what we want. He certainly did not expect to see a desk on fire rolling down a stairwell towards him. Thinking fast Naruto barely managed to doge the obstacle.

After dusting himself off he came face to.. mask, with another splicer, his hands clinging tightly to his wrench, he swung the tool onto the head of his enemy killing him.

After getting up the rest of the stairs, he saw a door, locked by the look of it, and a stairwell, "Best you head up the stairs boy, there's something up there for ya." Atlas told the spiky-haired ninja over the radio, Naruto obliged and sure enough, he was right, in a sense.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto questioned, "It's called a plasmid, think of it as another card to your deck." on closer inspection Naruto saw something that made his skin crawl,

"Uuuuuuh, Atlas?"

"Yea."

"What's with the needle?"

"Well how else do you expect to get it into your body?"

"WHAT! THAT THING IS HUDGE!"

"Look, if ya want to survive this place your gonna need to do this, if not, then you'll be dead in a hour."

Naruto recalled the time, during his first mission outside the leaf, where he had to cut his hand to keep poison from killing him, it hurt like hell but he lived.

Murmuring about big needles he took up the syringe and quickly poked it into his exposed wrist and pushed down on the pump. He expected a little sting, what he did not expect is a burning sensation throughout his whole body! He heard Atlas talking over the radio but couldn't hear a word.

Naruto just kept backtracking until he hit the rail on the stairway and fell off the balcony, and onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Explanations

AN: I m sorry that the last few chapters have been so short and I will try to make them longer but I am still new at this, but I shall make these chapters longer. Thank you for baring with my story so far. As always comments are welcome along with criticism.

Naruto POV:

What? Where, oh right, if I ever see Atlas face to face I am gonna break his nose. Naruto thought to himself, suddenly he heard voices,

"Little fish like that ain't worth going toe to toe with the metal man!"

"Yellow! Always have been!"

Naruto managed to crack his eyes open enough to see who was talking, seeing a man with a mask, Naruto guested it was more of those splicers that he faced.

Suddenly one got close and said, "You'll be no better off with the metal daddy little fish, see you floating by." As soon as he finished he ran off.

Metal daddy?

All of a sudden Naruto felt the ground shake, then again, Naruto visibly paled.

Wait, are those footsteps!

No sooner than he thought it, a giant boot landed in front of him

Well, ask a stupid question.

Along with the boot a drill swung by on it's hand. What happened next surprised him the most, a small girl, no older than 5, walked up beside the hulking beast with a big needle. Oh no no no no no not again!

"Look mr. Bubbles! He's an angle, wait a minute, well he'll be an angle soon come on mr bubbles!" And she skipped away with her big friend not too far behind, Naruto on the other hand was trying not to laugh at "Mr. Bubbles's" ridicules name.

After making sure they where far enough away, he slowly got up and looked around for his weapon and found it not too far from him. "Easy now there kid." said the voice over the radio. Naruto immediately grabbed it and yelled "WHAT DO YA THINK YOUR DOING KNOCKING ME OUT LIKE THAT YOU SONOFABITCH!"

Neatles to say, Naruto was vary pissed. "Okay I get that your angry but would you have done it if I had said it was gonna knock ya out otherwise." Atlas replied, "no" said Naruto with a frown, "Now that your up I need to tell you about plasmids, they give you new abilities, try out the one you just got, just focus into your left hand." Atlas explained over the radio, Naruto did as he said and he felt a sensation in his hand. When he looked at it he say what looked liked electricity running throughout his hand, "Cool!" Exclaimed the boy, "Now every time you see a different kind of syringe just inject it into your arm, but from now on you won't pass out like before."

Atlas explained, "Okay plus with my shadow clones and other justus I'll be unstoppable!" Naruto exclaimed, "Yea, about that," uh oh, "you won't be able to use any of those things you got. But it's not permeate, after a few days without a plasmid, you'll be back to normal." Naruto was about to complain, but thought that these might be better than whatever he originally had for his skills. Naruto then went to the locked door and put his hand near the panel and shot lighting at it, yea this might be better than jutsu, the door opened and revealeda tunnel that went.

Inside the other building was a welcome center, Naruto entered an elevator and rode on up, "Okay now I want some answers Atlas, What happened to this place!" "Okay, it's just fair kid."

Atlas then went on to explain what the city was for and so on, he also explained that the shinobi team that ha gone in where killed by the residents of rapture or splicers. And told Naruto about his family.

Naruto agreed to help him in exchange for a ride out of there. "Okay kid, now would you kindly head to neptune's bounty to get my family out of there?" Naruto nodded to himself headed onward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soon Naruto came across another splicer and managed to take it out silently, when he looked in the carriage it was talking to, he saw a strange looking weapon, "Hey Atlas, what is this?" Naruto questioned, That there is a pistol kid." Naruto's eyes grew wide, he had heard that at one point that shinobi once thought of using these types of weapons, but because of the loudness of them they scraped the idea.

Naruto looked inside the cylinder and saw that it had a full round in there, he figured that there are most likely some more bullets on corpses, sure enough there was more. Plasmids, guns, and bad guys galore, this was definitely Naruto's element.

AN: I hope I got good chapter here, I might not be able to get the next one up for a few days, but I will manage to get it up by the end of the week, don't forget to comment and fallow!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Big Daddy

Naruto POV:

Naruto, new weapon in hand, found a group of splicers to test his aim with, after two shots he finally found out how it worked. Walking into a theatre Naruto looked down and saw the little girl from before.

"Hey Atlas, there's a little girl down here, is she yours?" Naruto asked Atlas over the radio, "Whoa there kid, would you kindly lower that weapon." Atlas replied with caution in his voice, Naruto obliged and put the weapon in it's holster as he made his way across the rafters, "You think that's a child down there? It used to be, until they turned her into a little sister." Atlas explained.

"Uh, no offense Atlas, but "it" is still half my size, I think I could handle her." Naruto said with confidence, by now he had made it down from the rafters and into a false wall adjacent from where the girl was. Suddenly the doors to the theatre opened to reveal a splicer, Naruto was about to put his hand on his weapon, but was stopped when the girl screamed. Not a second too sooner, the same thing from before jumped down from the second floor and, with incredible speed, closed in on the spicer, and killed him with a drill to the face.

"That there, that's the big daddy, her protector, keeps them harvesting Adam, but usually they keep to themselves, if you come across one, DON'T GET IT MAD!" Atlas said over the radio, "Don't piss it off, got it." Naruto replied as he found the quickest exit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was a trap, of course the most simplistic course to Neptune's bounty would be a trap. Naruto was currently fighting three splicers, drawing his pistol, he fired and got one in the shoulder, before he could fire off another round one closed in and knocked the gun out of his hand, sliding towards the door, summoning back his shock plasmid, shot it at one, witch killed him and used the wrench to finish the last one off. Picking up his gun and picking up more ammo, Naruto made a b-line for the exit.

Sprinting down the hall he was just about to get to the door when it closed, "Atlas?!"

"It ain't me kid, it's Ryan, hold on let me see if I can get it open!" Atlas replied with slight panic in his voice. All of a sudden, a projector shined it's light and none other than a picture of the man himself appeared on screen, "So tell me friend, witch one of the bitches from up top sent you? Was it the Sand's cobra, or maybe the Sound's rat with wings. Ether way tell your bosses that Rapture isn't a sunken treasure chest, well I'll be sure to leave somewhere on your body once your dealt with." As he was talking more splicers appeared at the door and where trying to get it opened, just as Naruto was ready to fight Atlas's voice came alive over the radio. "I GOT THE DOOR OPEN, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE KID! RUN!" Atlas screamed, Naruto looked and sure enough the door was open.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Naruto ventured into Rapture's hospital he saw a door that said emergency exit, the only options was to go back the way that he had came, unlikely, go into the hospital, less likely, or to try the emergency exit, most likely, so he found the leaver to open the door, and nothing happened, "Hey Atlas why won't this door open?" Naruto spoke into the radio, "Ah, I see what's the problem, you need to find a doctor's keycard there is one in surgery, all you need to do is fallow the trail of blood." Atlas spoke over the device.

Naruto shivered at the thought of what else he would find on the way to find this guy. Naruto went up the next flight if stairs to the control room, suddenly Naruto was knocked on the back of the head, Naruto rolled and faced his attacker, he shocked and then hit the splicer with his wrench, killing it instantly. When Naruto turned he saw something that made him feel like a kid on Christmas morning, a vary big gun.

AN: can you guess what it is, btw I realize some of you might be mad that I didn't include the hacking of the security drones but I found it vary tedious. One last thing, someone who read this suggested a new type of plasmid, I won't say what it does, but I am glad you guys are sending suggestions, so if you have an idea for a plasmid just leave it in the comment section! Thanks!


End file.
